Cyanoacrylate adhesive compositions each having ethyl-2-cyanoacrylate as a main component are widely used as instant glues, in various industries such as an electronics industry, an electric industry, and an automotive industry, a field of leisure, and general households. This is because such cyanoacrylate adhesive compositions have high anionic polymerizability. Due to such high anionic polymerizability, the cyanoacrylate adhesive compositions each are cured by polymerization and bond various materials in a short period of time by use of anions in water on a surface of a body to be bonded, anions in water in the air, or the like. However, when such an ethyl-2-cyanoacrylate adhesive composition is used, uncured ethyl-2-cyanoacrylate extending out beyond the body to be bonded may cause so-called whitening. In whitening, such uncured ethyl-2-cyanoacrylate may be vaporized. Then, while polymerizing and whitening as a result of polymerization in the vicinity of a bonding section, the ethyl-2-cyanoacrylate adhesive composition is reattached to the body to be bonded. The whitening damages an appearance of the body to be bonded. This whitening tends to occur in the vicinity of a bonding section, in particular, on a plated surface or transparent acrylic resin. This is because bonding a plated surface or transparent acrylic resin is difficult. Moreover, whitening on a bright plated surface or transparent acrylic resin seriously deteriorates commodity value. In addition to whitening, irritating odor caused by vaporized ethyl-2-cyanoacrylate often causes a problem when a large amount of ethyl-2-cyanoacrylate is used.
As a method for solving the above problems, an approach in which alkoxyalkyl-2-cyanoacrylate such as methoxyethyl-2-cyanoacrylate or ethoxyethyl-2-cyanoacrylate is used has been reported (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In this approach, both irritating odor and whitening are improved, however, not sufficiently. Further, this approach has a problem in that alkoxyalkyl-2-cyanoacrylate is much more expensive than ethyl-2-cyanoacrylate. There is another method proposed (see Patent Literature 2, for example). This method employs a monomer having an unsaturated ester. An example of such a monomer is 2-cyanoacrylate derived from hydroxyethyl methacrylate or hydroxypropyl methacrylate. Though such a monomer having an unsaturated ester is odorless and does not cause whitening, the monomer has problems in producibility and storability. This is because the monomer has a functional group having high polymerizability and therefore, is easily polymerized by heat, light, or the like. Furthermore, a compound of such a monomer has another problem. That is, because such a compound strongly irritates skins or the like, special care is required when a material or a product of the compound is handled. In addition, like alkoxyalkyl-2-cyanoacrylate, such a monomer is much more expensive than ethyl-2-cyanoacrylate. Unfortunately, regarding a cyanoacrylate adhesive composition having economically advantageous ethyl-2-cyanoacrylate as a main component, no cyanoacrylate adhesive composition whose irritating odor and whitening are satisfactorily improved has been found so far.